Diary of An Umbrella Test Subject
by 0738
Summary: A diary of a research subject that Umbrella acquired through a newspaper ad. Details a three week trial test of a new cold vaccine.


Day 1

I'm in some lab type place. They're testing a new drug for the common cold. I answered the ad in the paper, since I'm jobless now and the pay is pretty good. $500 a week to test common cold drugs? I'm in! I'm not exactly sure what today's date is. They're sort of keeping us isolated. I think we're the control group.

I've met some nice people, though. Anne, who has a daughter, John, Lars and Karyn. Anne's husband left her while she was pregnant, and her mother has the baby. She's sending the money she makes back home, to Raccoon City. John, Lars and Karyn, they're from Raccoon City, too. John's single, just got out of college. Lars is divorced, hasn't seen his kids in nearly a year, and Karyn? Well, she seems shy and quiet. She doesn't really talk much, but she's pretty nice.

Anyway, I need to cut this short. I need to go exercise since they're going to measure our heart rates and such.

Day 2

I haven't been feeling so well. They gave us the first shot this morning. They said feeling nauseous is one of the side effects. Boy, do I feel nauseous. I haven't left my room today. My body aches, and my head hurts, as well. I'm going to take a nap. If they want me to exercise today, screw it. I'm in too much pain.

Day 4

I slept ALL day yesterday. I thought today was day 3, but Anne told me otherwise. I've taken a liking to Anne. She's so sweet. She talks about her daughter constantly and showed me pictures. The little girl is adorable. Anne said when we go back home, she'll introduce me to her daughter. I can't wait. Lars and John have been holding up pretty well. All they do is exercise, though. Karyn has been throwing up all day, and she has a weird, patchy rash on her arms. She hasn't spoken at all today, either. I feel bad for the poor girl. Anna and I brought her lunch, and she threw up at the sight of it. I hope she feels better, soo.

Day 5

I've been really antsy lately. Like … I'm drugged or something, but my thoughts are coherent. At least I think they are.

Karyn's not getting any better. She's so gaunt and frail. This afternoon they had to transfer her to another facility. Unfortunately, she's suffering from side effects not even thought of. Anne and I are going to send her flowers when we get paid for this first week.

Day 6

No news about Karyn. Lars is sick now. He's been in bed, and feverish all day. John's been feeling lethargic, and so have Anne and myself. Last night, I was wondering what they gave us. It's like … I don't know. I can't even describe it. Maybe they're really doing some different drug testing. It's like … they've entered a mind-altering chemical in our bodies and …. Let me stop. I'm depressing myself further.

Day 9

Karyn died yesterday. We've all been down. I think Lars is next. He's turning into a shadow of Karyn. His muscular frame has been reduced to nothing, almost. He has that weird rash happening now, too. I've heard talk that he's being transferred.

John, on the other hand, is flourishing. It's so weird. Yesterday, he was writhing in pain in a fetal position, and today, he's been exercising on nearly every piece of equipment in the gym. It's amazing to watch him go.

Anne and I are doing a bit better. We're been working out a bit, gaining our energy back slowly. I noticed that she's developed a weird habit, though. She's been chewing on her lower lips until they bleed, and she sucks the blood. It's … weird. Kind of creeps me out.

Day 11

Lars was transferred elsewhere. He's doing really bad. My head hurts. I'm going to sleep.

Day 12

I crave raw meet. I want stake. Not cooked.

Day13

I chewwd my lips. It tastes guud. Blood. Mmm. No qwonder annieeee does it.,

Day 16

I gots in trouble. I bit the guy who gave me the needle. He tasteed goud. He bleeded a little and I likd it.

Day 19

I eated anne. No 1 knoes I did. Hahahahahahah

Day 20

I breate really hevy. My hed ffels weird. Im always hungry. I itchy too. I bit my skin bcuz it itchy. A pees fall of.


End file.
